


When Remy Knew

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: remy and logan [5]
Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Fights, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy figures out hes in love with logan</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Remy Knew

It was a stupid fight over an even dumber misunderstanding. Rogue had her eyes on the Cajun since she met him, and even knowing he was Wolverine's lover hadn't stopped her from going after him. Remy had been politely avoiding her advances for days when out of nowhere she had cornered him in the kitchen, before Remy had even known what was happening, her mouth was on his. 

He pushed her away as gently he could and was wiping his mouth when they both heard a growl. Logan was standing in the doorway and his glare could have cut through diamonds. Rogue quickly excused herself and ducked outta the room. Logan had stood up to Remy and gotten in his face.

" This what ya do when I'm not around, gumbo!? " Logan yelled. " Cheat on me with the first filly ya see!? "

" Non, Remy was the one being kissed, not doing the kissin! " Remy yelled back.

" She's just a girl Remy! You expect me to believe you couldn't keep a girl off ya!? " Logan barely got out between clinched teeth.

" She's a girl with super strength if you'd recall cher, " Remy replied calmly. " Remy thinks you're just lookin' for an excuse to get ridda him. "

" Ya know what kid!? You're right, I'm sick of your issues and I'm just hoping Rogue can take ya off my hands, " Logan whispered back coldly before leaving the room.

Remy sunk to his knees for a bit before heading to his room to pack. It didn't take him long, he never owned much and the few things he owned now were either inconvenient to travel with or Wolverine bought them for him and they would only bring him pain. Soon he was on his old Harley and heading anywhere that wasn't the X-Mansion. He drove for an hour before he had to finally pull over because he could no longer see the road through his tears.

He knew how possessive Logan was, knew he was a wild animal under all his control and that eventually when he cooled down he would try to find Remy to apologize. Remy laughed coldly to himself as he thought about the look on Wolverine's face when he realized Remy had left. The laugh didn't last long though when he realized he'd never get to tease Logan about it. As he climbed back on his bike he imagined life without the other man and suddenly without telling it to, his body was turning the motorcycle back to the Mansion.

He was only half way back when a he spotted a familiar bike speeding down the other lane towards him. Both bikes slowed to a stop at the same time and each driver pulled off their helmets. Wolverine took one look at Gambit and threw himself at the other man.

" Remy! Oh thank god. I thought I'd never catch ya!" Logan cried into Gambit's neck. " I didn't mean any of it! I know it wasn't ya fault and I'm a total p*** but I'll do anythin' to make it up ta ya, just don't leave me."

Remy sucked in a sharp breathe as his chest tightened. He knew the other man would apologize, but he never imagined the other man would chase after him. Never expected the other man to beg and suddenly he knew, and he was so sure. He had to tell Wolverine.

" Remy's not going anywhere, cher. He just had to get some air but he was coming right back, promise. " Remy soothed gently before tilting Logan's head up to look at him. " I love you, Wolvie. "

Wolverine couldn't breathe he was so happy but he forced himself to reply. " I love ya too, Rems, so much. "

Remy smiled and bent down to seal their lips together. They returned to the mansion dripping wet from rain that started up on the way back to the mansion but they couldn't stop smiling. They were standing so close they every inch of their bodies wear touching . Wolverine pulled Gambit up the stairs by the hand and shot a cold smirk towards a shocked Rogue, sitting in the upstairs hallway with a book. Remy was his and he was gonna make sure that girl knew to back off.


End file.
